


We Will Take Back London, Together

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the story of Lillian Beaufort, Yorkshire Assassin who ends up working with the Frye twins. It is a lot different to how I originally wrote it. This will be a little more darker/realistic should I say to the one before, but will have all the old characters make a come back, such as Alma the Rook and Eva the little blonde child.





	1. Bad Train Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmberPrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberPrice/gifts).



Here she now stood, proud to be where she was. Her father had been avenged, but to what cost? A disfigurement to her face, that's what. She remembered that day all too well, wishing she'd forget, but how could she. It had been her own doing.

His name was Bernard Smith. A sly Templar the Yorkshire Assassin's had been hunting for years. She had rushed in like a bull in a china shop, wanting nothing more than to bring this gloating man down, that smug face smiling at her triumphantly.

"You're his daughter," he'd smirked. "I never forget the face of those that I've killed."

"You bastard!" she'd snapped, swinging her kukri haphazardly.

The Templar had boasted his victory well, sending small insignificance's her way, making her snap. She swung her blade, tears nearly clouding her vision.

"I will kill you," she snarled, narrowly missing his blade.

"You fight like your father, it's pathetic."

She took another jab, but he blocked her sloppy attempt, instead knocking her back with his foot to her chest. She gasped, making the terrible mistake of looking up directly at the oncoming blade. Her kukri clattered to the floor as her hands instinctively come up to cover the searing gash on her face. She heard herself screaming, crying. The Templars mocking laugh ringing in her ears.

"Pathetic, just like dear old daddy," the Templar sneered while wiping his own blade of blood. "You know he begged me, pleaded with me not to kill him. But unfortunately for him, my blade accidently slipped into his chest. He screamed out, much like you and then collapsed, dead."

That was the very last straw. Lillian moved her blood soaked hands from her face. The Templar smirked at her, "such a pity I have to kill you. That face of yours is so much better now. The red really brings out your eyes."

Angered she ran at him, quickly grabbing his blade in her right hand before he could even strike. She flexed her wrist, embedding the hidden blade straight into his chest.

"Y-You little…." He spat as she watched him drop to his knees.

"It's a pity I had to kill you," she whispered in his ear before pushing him back.

He dropped to the floor, clutching the wound at his chest, his breathing steadily fading. She looked down with a smile.

"I did it, father." She sighed, now dropping to her knees. "I did it."

"….ian…..lian…..Lillian!"

She moved her hand from her head to look at the one calling her. "What?" she asked a little annoyed.

Charles, her partner, now eyed her suspiciously before speaking again. "They're moving the stuff to the train," he nodded.

"Then we need to hurry," she frowned.

The two hid themselves behind a few crates, watching as the Templars loaded up the train.

"We need to inform, Benjamin." Charles insisted.

Lillian shook her head in disagreement. "We need to get back what's ours," she instead insisted.

"No, you heard what the others told us. We're just here to observe."

"I'm not a child anymore. I hate observing. We need to strike now."

"We can't…"

Lillian ignored the warning, quickly pulling up her hood, she headed into the fray.

"Lillian!" he snapped, making sure no one was around to hear.

He stood for a few seconds, contemplating whether to go get her or head back and tell the others. He decided on the latter and sped off, leaving Lillian to her own devices.

"We all ready?" a Templar was heard asking as Lillian took cover in one of the cars.

"Yeah, go inform the driver."

Footsteps were then heard retreating with Lillian now pulling from cover. She snuck up behind one of the Templars, her arm coming quickly round his neck.

"What…what the hell," he stammered.

"Shush," she soothed. "I just need to know where you've hidden those documents."

The train jolted, sending the two forwards a little. The man thinking he'd got a chance of escape, tried to throw her off, but to no avail.

"Don't bother," she snarled, her blade now at his back, digging in slightly.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Miss."

"Don't lie," she seethed, forcing the blade harder into the man's back.

"Ow, ow, alright, I'll tell you."

Lillian shifted a little behind him, hearing footsteps.

"Damn," she cursed a little too loudly.

The Templar laughed. "You really thought you'd get away with it."

"Shut it," she snapped, now forcing the blade in through his back.

A muffled cry then left him before he dropped to the floor. Lillian quickly hid, sliding the man's body from view with her. She managed to place him in an empty crate, just barely large enough for a fully grown man. Blood coated her hands now as well as the things she touched to hide him. She wiped most of it away with her sleeve before turning to head off to the next car.

"Did you hear something?"

"Nah, it's just your imagination again, eh?"

"Shut up, I'm sure I heard something." The Templar then turned and headed back.

He grabbed the doorway for support, his brows furrowing as he felt something thick and sticky coat his fingers.

"What the bloody hell?" he thought, looking to his fingers. "Is that blood?"

"What you found?" his partner asked.

"Blood."

"Blood?" he repeated.

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

The two searched the area, finding more blood, smeared this time on one of the crates. Whoever had done this was bad at their job. They opened the crate to find one of their own, blood still pooling from under the dead man.

"Bleedin' hell they got Arthur."

"Alert the others. We have an intruder."

"Right away."

The man ran off yelling to the rest that there was someone on board with them.

"What do you mean?" a woman asked dumbfounded.

"Arthurs been murdered. We need to watch our backs."

The woman scowled but alerted the others. Lillian now found herself stuck in the middle, if she didn't find those documents it would all be for nothing. She decided to bide her time and wait for the Templars to thin out.

"Search everywhere, there's no way, whoever it is will get far."

"Yes, sir."

Lillian checked her supplies. She had only two throwing knives left, her hidden blade and her kukri.

"Just my fucking luck," she sighed.

Just then a woman came into view, Lillian thought of taking her out, but two others followed her on. She waited, seeing the next car empty, all except one.

"Alright, time to move."

She stealthily made her way across, jumping to the next car. The train jolted again, sending the man reaching out for support.

"Bloody transport," he complained.

Lillian moved over slowly, reaching up to snake an arm round his neck, although, this time she was taken by surprise.

"Assassin!" a woman shouted from behind her.

Lillian cursed her luck. "Damn all this," she huffed.

"Let him go," the woman snarled as more flooded in.

"And if I don't?" Lillian asked cockily.

"Then you will feel my blade," the woman growled.

Lillian smirked. "Fine you win."

The man cried out as her blade penetrated his back.

"You bitch," the Templar snapped, lunging forward.

"No, Alma," another man now stopped her.

Alma pulled away, sheathing her dagger again.

"You have nowhere to go Assassin. Give up."

Lillian looked to those behind her, hidden blade at the ready. The Templars all had their daggers at the ready, just in case.

"Take her!" the man demanded.

Lillian brought up her arm to slit the throat of one, while another quickly grabbed her from behind, she head-butted him, breaking his nose as she sent him reeling back. More Templars now joined the fray, one kicking her in the back of the knee, bringing her down while the rest kept a good grip.

"Foolish little girl," the man sneered as he walked over.

She spat at him, making his blood boil. He retaliated with a good back hand, which split her lip. She spat the blood from her mouth before the Templar reached down, one hand now roughly grabbing her jaw, while the other yanked back her hood.

He sneered. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Beaufort girl."

The others looked on, smiling, smirking at the scar lining her face.

"Have a good look cause it's the last you'll ever see," she threatened.

The Templars laughed at this.

"You may have beaten two, but you'll not take any more of us, girl."

Lillian pulled away from the man's grip. He wasn't at all bothered by this, instead turned to face the woman named Alma. She pulled a syringe from her pocket, pushed up the bottom, spraying whatever the stuff was before bending down and jabbing Lillian in the neck with it. She struggled against it at first, until one of the Templars grabbed a hand full of hair to hold her in place.

She felt the room spin, the smirks of the Templars all now melding into one until she felt herself drop.

xXx

She was suddenly awoken by a bucket of cold water to the face. She gasped, trying desperately to get her breath back. A rough tug of her hair pulled her head back.

"Do it again!" the voice was of a male, with a lively tone to it.

Another laughed as water was poured over her again. She nearly choked against the freezing flowing water.

"That's enough," a stern voice was heard as she now coughed violently, still trying to catch her breath at the same time.

The two fell back, watching as an older man walked over.

"This is the one?" he asked rather bored like.

"Yes, sir." Another answered.

Lillian pulled against the restrains, rattling the chains that bound her as they hung from the ceiling.

"She doesn't look like much," he sneered, this time he pulled back her head to get a good look at her. "Pretty little thing or should I say you were."

She glared at him, watching that snide look of his.

"Mister Starrick, sir," another called. "Miss Thorne is here to see you."

He let go to look at the Templar. "Inform her of my whereabouts, and if she so wishes, she may join me."

"Yes, my lord." The man bowed slightly before turning to leave again.

Starrick turned to the table of assortments, finding a rather nice looking pair of plyers before deciding to walk back over with them.

"Now, I want you to tell me why you were trying to steal my documents."

Lillian swallowed, knowing what was to come. He brought the plyers to his face, tapping his chin lightly with them as he thought.

"You also killed two of my men," he snarled.

Lillian pulled again at the chains, getting one of the captors whacking her on the back with a piece of wood, making her cry out.

"Knock it off!" he snapped.

Starrick then pointed at the man with the plyers."Come here," he beckoned.

The man looked on nervously. "Yes, sir."

"Place your hand there for me," he told him.

The man started to shake a little at this, but did as he was told.

Starrick placed down the plyers, now picking up a cleaver instead. "You, hold him in place." he pointed with the blade.

The other man walked over to his terrified looking friend and held him.

"What are you going to do?" the man panicked.

Starrick slid a finger against the blade, drawing a little blood before suddenly bringing it down sharply on the man's fingers. He screamed out, clutching at what was now left of his hand.

"Don't interfere with my work!" Starrick shouted in his ear over the screams.

He then looked up as Lucy made an entrance. "Ah, Miss Thorne," he greeted.

She nodded to him, raising a brow at the scene in front of her. "Crawford," she greeted in turn.

"Now, what are your thoughts on the matter at hand?" he went on to ask, placing the blooded cleaver on the table.

Lucy looked to the woman standing not far from her, catching the eye of the pale looking woman glaring back. Her once long brown neat platted hair had been pulled from its binding, sticking up here and there, as well as sticking to her head. Her Assassin attire had been stripped from her, leaving her in just her undergarments, which were a little grubby and wet now.

"I believe you have to remind them who are superior, Crawford."

"Of course," he smiled, picking up the plyers once again.

Lucy followed him over, the two now standing in front of the young woman. Starrick lined up the plyers with one of her fingernails while Lucy stood watching with a slight smile on her face.

"No crime should go unpunished," he warned her as he ripped the first off.

Lillian bit her lip, trying her damned hardest not to scream out. Her eyes closed tightly in a desperate attempt to hold back the tears. She would get through this, she had to.


	2. The Great Escape

The days merged, with Lillian having no idea what day or time it was, to her time moved rather slow. There was no part of her that didn't pain her, everything hurt. She was wondering if given enough time, she'd start to lose her mind. Her wrists bled from keeping her held upright, her legs no longer able to support her own weight.

"What are your plans today, sir?" a man was heard not far from her.

She knew him to be Starrick's butler. The man was a bag of nerves, but did everything to please his master.

"I have a meeting in an hour or so. Now until then I have business here."

Lillian had long since given up fighting, instead she let the torture commence. The key turned in the lock before Starrick sauntered into the room to meet her again.

"What a pleasant morning it is today," he teased. "I awoke to the sound of birds chirping right by my window, such a lovely sound."

She heard him pick something up before placing it back down again, picking up another thing, a tsk then placing it back again.

"That's such a disappointment," he sighed. "It would seem as though I have exhausted all my tools."

This didn't please Lillian in the least, knowing all too well that there was more ways to entertain. He walked over, a hand under his captors chin, forcing her face upwards so he could get a good look at her. She was now sporting a black eye. Starrick's lips curled into a smug smile, he was quite pleased with that. He brought up his free hand, a finger tracing the scar across her face.

"How I envy the one that gave you that," he now scowled.

"Would….you envy….his death….as well?" she asked weakly.

The hand on her jaw tightened, his face setting in an angered glare, his free hand now moving into his coat for his knife, which he suddenly plunged into her shoulder. She screamed, making him smirk. He then twisted the blade a little, loving the cries she gave out. It was sweet music to his ears.

"How much longer do you think you're going to last?" he toyed.

Lillian couldn't answer him, her body wracked with pain, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Well?" he asked, twisting a little more.

"I…I don't know!" she cried.

Starrick stopped and pulled his blade free, his hand now letting go of her jaw for her head to drop again. He moved the blade into his other hand while reaching into his coat for a handkerchief, wiping both his hand and blade.

"She is to have no food or water," he snapped, turning his attention to a Templar standing behind him.

"Yes, sir," the man nodded.

The footsteps retreated away, back out of the door, the familiar sound of the key in the door locking before the pair headed back upstairs. Lillian continued to allow herself to cry, there was no one here anyway and if she were to die, she may as well go undignified with the state she was in.

"What a pathetic state you are," a voice called out of the darkness.

"Voices now," she thought to herself with a small smile, perhaps she was gone and she didn't quite know it.

Soft sounding footsteps were heard closing in. Maybe this was her final moment. Was she ready though? No, she was once again openly crying. The sound of disgust was heard now, and before she knew it her head was being forced up again. She cried out against the rough handling, getting something forced against her mouth.

"Drink!" the voice demanded.

Lillian didn't want to, she wouldn't obey. She didn't want to die this way. She forced against the restraint, getting her hair pulled harder, her lips parted with a cry making the liquid slip easily into her mouth. She coughed, nearly choking herself as she let the unknown liquid flow down into her stomach. It felt as though she was drinking acid. The stuff scratched and burned her throat as it slid down, but for some reason she wanted more, gulping great amounts to get it down faster.

"Not too fast," the voice snapped, moving the flask away from her.

Lillian knew the reason why now. With not having much to eat or drink in sometime her body reacted accordingly to the sudden intake of fluids. She found herself now spewing up what little was in her stomach. The flask was brought back to her lips once again, with a warning for her to sip. She did just that, swallowing a little at a time before it was moved again.

Lillian's brows furrowed, wondering what was going on when the shackle on her right hand suddenly come loose, now leaving her hanging slightly by her left arm. As soon as that was opened she dropped to the floor in a heap.

"Get up!" the voice demanded again as she was then roughly pulled to her feet.

Her arm was pulled over the shoulders of the other.

"Walk with me!" the voice demanded harshly.

Lillian tried as much as she could to get her brain to work her legs, but they wouldn't respond to her pleas.

"I…can't," she sobbed.

The figure grunted, but pulled her none the less, managing to make it over to the door. Lillian was then dropped while the figure lock picked the door.

"Why are you doing this?" Lillian asked weakly as the door was pushed open.

"Don't speak. Not one more word."

Lillian didn't need telling, she was far too weak to talk much anyway. The pair made their way up the stairs, out of the next door and into the courtyard. Luckily Starrick's guards were busy, which always seemed the case.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Lillian was left against the wall this time, her vision hazy, but the sight of a figure walking over unsettled her a little.

"What's that?" a man thought to himself, seeing a figure slumped against the wall.

He moved over curiously, his eyes suddenly widening in shock as he felt something sharp pierce his back. The blade was quickly removed as he dropped to his knees, falling onto his back. He looked up at the one standing over him, blooded blade in hand.

"Alma!" he spat. "Why?"

She reached down swiftly moving her blade to his throat, giving one quick slice to end him quicker. After the body had been hidden she quickly reached down to take hold of the fallen Assassin, pulling her up again. She led her to the driveway to where a chestnut and roan mare were impatiently stood waiting, stamping the ground with their hooves. These were two of Starrick's finest horses.

"Get up, quickly!" Alma ordered, lifting Lillian's right leg to get her foot into the stirrup before pushing her up onto the chestnut mare.

Lillian leaned against the horse's neck, nuzzling into her soft hair. She felt at ease with these creatures, they were her world. Alma took the reins of Lillian's horse to move the animal over as she climbed up onto hers. She gave a swift kick to the horse's sides, whipping the reins. The horse neighed in complaint but moved on none the less.

"Don't you go falling off now," she then warned, turning back to look at Lillian.

Lillian found herself slipping slightly, her eyes closing, taking her from the pain.

"Oi!" Alma snapped, pulling back on the reins a little as soon as they were off the premises.

Lillian grunted lightly in return, telling her she was still with her.

Happy with that, Alma moved the horses on again. It wasn't long before they were in the city. The rain had now started up and was coming down quite fast now, soaking the two to the bone.

"Fuckin' weather," Alma complained as Lillian shivered against it.

She quickly pulled the bag from her back that she'd picked up before leaving, reaching inside she pulled out Lillian's coat. Pulling up the horses once again, she threw the coat over the Assassin's body.

"The hospital's not far now," she reassured softly.

Lillian shook under her coat with the pain and coldness, jumping slightly as a hand lightly squeezed her shoulder.

"Stay with me," the woman soothed before moving the horse on again.

xXx

Jacob was bored. His sister had insisted they go their separate ways, leaving her to a lovely little fight with a Templar by the name of Lucy Thorne. She'd later come back with a gash or two, and a wicked temper. Jacob had not long since left her to it with a moan or two.

He was now sat on a rooftop looking out at the city, watching people running through the rain, the odd Blighters coming and going, picking fights with the Rooks, getting badly beaten and left worse than when they started. Jacob sighed as he rested his chin on his knee, why couldn't something exciting happen.

"Hello," he suddenly beamed, looking down as he heard the rapid sound of hooves hitting the cobbles. "Well, what's this?"

He quickly stood to jump to another rooftop. "Templars," he smiled.

He dropped to the ledge below, then other and other before he finally dropped to the floor. He reached inside his coat for his gun, giving the chamber a quick check, fully loaded, good. He took aim and fired, the horses stopped suddenly, rearing up in fright as the bullet skimmed right passed them. Lillian was thrown to the ground with a heavy thud, making her black out as blood now seeped from under her temple.

Alma steadied her horse, but looked back in horror. "Lillian!" she shouted, quickly dropping from her horse.

She dropped to her knees, pulling up the young woman. The cocking of a gun made her look up to see a man looming over her, gun pointed right between her eyes.

"If you intend to kill me, you may as well, just make sure to get her to a hospital." Alma sternly told him.

The man frowned, looking down on the unconscious woman. "Did you do that?" he asked sharply.

She shot him a glare. "I am not the one denying her of medical attention."

"I said did you do that?" he repeated.

"No!" she snapped.

He crouched down, checking for any sign of the unconscious woman being a Templar.

"Well, Assassin?" Alma asked, gun still pointed at her head.

"Who is she?" he asked before noticing the small insignia of the Assassins embroidered on her coat.

"She's one of yours, can't you tell?" she snapped, angering him more. "Either kill me and get it done with or let me get her to the hospital."

Jacob was seething, but for some reason this woman wanted to help and he wanted to know why. He quickly put away his gun to pull out a bit of rope instead.

"There will be no need of that," she scowled. "I'll be a wanted woman come tomorrow."

Jacob raised a brow before bending down to pick up the wounded woman. He noticed a carriage not far from where they stood and headed over for it.

"Come on," he ordered.

Alma followed on, holding open the door for him to slip inside with Lillian still in his arms.

"Get us to the hospital as quickly as you can," Alma told the driver before slipping inside herself.

The driver whipped the reins, bringing the horse to a run. After they made it to the hospital, Alma handed over the money for the man's services. He gave a nod in thanks before heading off. Jacob quickly rushed Lillian inside, laying her on a trolley so that she could be taken in quickly.

Jacob then turned to the Templar, who stood giving him a look. "Explain," he told her.

She sighed as she took a seat, explaining everything, from how it had started to how it had ended with her finding the woman freedom again.

"Starrick's going to fuckin' pay for what he's done," Jacob seethed.

"I suppose you'll want me to pay as well?" she asked.

Jacob turned to her with a sigh. "I would have killed you then and there, but seen as you helped her, I owe you."

"Owe me?" she asked, brows rising.

He nodded. "You helped one of ours. For that I offer you a place in the gang."

She laughed. "How bad can things get? I move from one gang to the next."

"Well, there's always the wooden box?" he shrugged.

"I think I'll take my chances with the gang, Mr Frye." She smiled.

Jacob laughed. "Welcome to the family," he then greeted.

She nodded in thanks, wondering how things would turn out for her now. She then sat quietly thinking about Lillian, wondering if she'd pull through. Jacob took note of this and reassured her that the Assassins were made of sturdier stuff than she knew. Let's just hope he was right.


	3. Things Aren't All Bad

Hey sis. Aw you'll just have to find out won't you ;)

Yorkshire – the day of the train incident

"Benjamin! Benjamin!" Charles yelled, running to his superior.

"What is it, Charlie?" the older man asked.

Charles doubled over, panting heavily as if he'd just run a marathon.

"I-It's….Li-Lillian….she's….."

"Catch your breath boy," Benjamin demanded.

He nodded before standing upright again, holding his side. "Lillian was on the train."

"What!"

"I told her we were only there to observe, but she…"

"Father, we should go get…."

"No!" Benjamin snapped.

"But, father, what if the Templars have her? What if she can't get back?" his daughter pleaded.

"Erica, be quiet, girl!" he warned her before turning his attention back to the other recruits, as they all stood awkwardly listening. "We finish up and head back. There is nothing for us to do about it."

"Father!" Erica shouted at him. "You're not seriously going to just let her be taken by the Templars."

He groaned, trying his best to ignore her.

"If you don't bother, then I will."

He turned sharply, slapping her across the face. "You are not to leave this brotherhood, do you understand me?"

She looked back at him in shock, her eyes welling with tears. "She's my friend, father." She now cried.

He sighed. "Erica, I'm sorry." He told her while pulling her to him. Instead she pulled away from him. "Sweetheart, I need you here with me, what will your mum think?"

"She'll understand," she sniffled while backing away.

"Erica, you will not leave here!" he yelled, grabbing her wrist tightly.

"Let me go!" she shouted as the recruits looked on.

Benjamin turned to them. "Your training is cut short today, be on your way."

"Yes, sir," they nodded, quickly taking their leave.

Benjamin was then left to wrestle with his daughter, finally getting her to the house, where he felt she was safer.

xXx

London – present day

Jacob stood to pace a little, finding his bum had gone slightly numb with sitting for a long period of time. Alma was laid across a couple of chairs sleeping. A nurse had come and gone with news on Lillian's progress, telling them they should go home and rest, of course the pair had declined, thus why they were both here.

"Would you like a drink, sir?"

He turned to see a young nurse pushing a small trolley.

"I've just been round the patients and saw you. I thought you may need a drink," she smiled.

He nodded. "I don't suppose you have anything stronger than tea."

She shook her head with a small laugh. "Unfortunately, no, the matron would never allow the patients such things."

He shrugged. "Some may need it."

"You may be quite right there, sir." She nodded while pouring him some tea. "Sugar and milk?"

He nodded. "Two."

She scooped in two spoons of sugar, giving it a good stir before handing it over.

He took it with a nod of thanks.

"What about your friend?" she then asked.

He shook his head. "Leave her."

She nodded then wheeled her trolley off. Jacob sat himself back down again, the mug warming his hands as he sipped his tea slowly.

"Wonder what Evie's doing right now?" he thought with a smile, turning as Alma stirred in her sleep.

"Who's Evie?" she asked, eyes still closed.

He smiled at this before answering. "My sister," he told her before taking another sip of tea.

She pulled herself up and into a sitting position, stretching her tense muscles. "You have a sister, Mr Frye."

He nodded. "Sometimes I wish I hadn't," he shrugged.

"I hardly doubt she's that bad," Alma now smiled.

"Do you have siblings?" he asked with a frown.

She shook her head, turning away. Jacob saw the hurt on her face.

"Sorry, shouldn't have asked." He sighed.

"No, it's fine." She reassured him. "I had a brother, but he was killed by an Assassin."

Jacob's brows rose at this. "Then why did you choose to save her," he questioned, asking of Lillian.

Alma looked him in the eye. "Trust me I had full intentions of killing her. I loathed your kind after the incident, but…"

"But?" he asked, quite curious to see where it was going.

She shrugged. "I don't know why, but after seeing Starrick torture her, day in, day out. Something inside me just snapped. I-I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't see her die like that. I know my brother may have had a quick death."

Jacob nodded in acknowledgement. "Trust me it's more often than not a quick kill."

She felt a little more at ease. "At first I stood there with a smile on my face. I was pleased to see at least one get the punishment they deserved, but then it went too far and I knew I had to intervene. I waited until Starrick and another left before I broke her out."

Jacob whistled. "Quite an interesting story," he smiled. "In all honesty though, I think you did quite well for a Templar."

She hit him on the arm playfully. "Bloody Assassin's," she smiled.

"Bloody Templars more like," he teased.

"I'm no longer a Templar though," she insisted.

He laid back a little more in his seat, looking to the triquetra tattoo on her cheek.

"Interesting tattoo," he pointed.

"Interesting scars, Mr Frye." She pointed back.

"Battle scars from those I've took down," he shrugged.

Alma crossed her arms at this. "I bet."

He glared at her while placing his mug down on the floor. She ignored him, instead looking up as a doctor walked over.

"Are you the ones with the young lady?" he asked.

Alma shot up from her chair. "How is she?"

The doctor raised a hand to her to steady her. "She is quite stable at the moment. However, my concern is her injuries, how she got them?"

Alma huffed in annoyance. "Can I see her?"

Jacob stood now, placing a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "She was tortured and it just so happened that this young lady found her in time."

"I see," the doctor nodded slowly, looking between the pair.

"Well then, can we see her?" Jacob now asked.

"Yes, this way." He gestured. "But I must warn you she may not be up for talking just quite yet."

"Fine with me," Jacob shrugged as Alma worriedly walked beside him.

They were led to a ward of four beds to each side. A nurse was tending to a few of the patients there, one with his eyes bandaged, a woman with a head injury and a younger boy with a broken arm.

"Lillian!" Alma called, quickly rushing to her side.

Jacob gave the doctor one last look as he turned to leave, he watched as he whispered to another of the nurses. He then paid them no mind, instead walking over to the opposite side of her. He took a seat while looking the young woman over properly this time.

Her hair was neatly laid out underneath her, her body covered by the thin white gown, which was covered by the blanket. The thing that stuck out most was the slightly thick scar cutting across her pale looking face, with a fresh looking black eye to accompany it.

"How'd she get the scar?" he asked.

Alma shrugged in response. Jacob turned his attention back to the young woman, watching her chest rise and fall steadily. He reached out to take her other hand, the woman's face setting in a slight frown at the contact. He didn't know whether to let go or keep a hold of her.

"Excuse me," a woman now spoke, making them look over.

It was the nurse he watched as she tended to the others. She held a needle in her hand while waiting for Jacob to sit back a little for her to get access to the woman.

"What's that for?" he asked, eying up the needle.

"A little something to dull the pain," the nurse smiled before taking Lillian's arm to insert the needle.

Lillian stirred at this, opening her eyes with a groan. "Hurts…" she moaned.

"It's alright, Miss. This will help," the nurse reassured, now pulling the needle free of her arm to give it a rub. "Call on me if you need anything."

Jacob nodded, watching her now take her leave before looking back to the young woman lying in bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, getting her to look at him.

"Sore," she gasped while trying to move into a comfortable position.

"Do you want the nurse?"

She grimaced. "I get told I can't have too much sedative."

He smiled with a nod as she turned to him.

"Who are you anyway?" she questioned.

"The names Jacob Frye, a fellow Assassin such as yourself." He informed her.

"H-How do you?" she stammered, turning to look at Alma.

"I told him, though he already knew." Alma informed her.

Things suddenly came to light. "You, you're the one that…" she coughed harshly, wincing at the pain.

Alma reached for the glass of water on the table, holding it out for her to sip at.

"Why did you help me?" she asked again, dropping back against the pillows.

Alma placed the glass back before turning her attention back to Lillian.

"What Starrick did was wrong, to torture you like that. I couldn't bear it."

Lillian snorted lightly. "If I recall you wanted to cut me down, how people change."

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her," Jacob reminded her.

She sighed, closing her eyes. Alma felt her squeeze her hand before looking to her again.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I owe you my life."

Alma shook her head. "No, I don't deserve such praise."

"Don't be ridiculous," Lillian scowled. "Now when can I get free of this place?"

"That won't be anytime soon," another nurse warned her.

Lillian huffed at this, making them smile.

"At least you get food and water here," Jacob added as he took the plate from the nurse to set on the bed table.

"Eat up," she frowned. "Make sure she eats or I shall be forced to force feed you."

Jacob laughed. "You heard the nurse."

Lillian shot him a glare as he raised the fork of food to her lips.

"Eat," Alma now joined in.

"I'm not a child," she snapped.

"Then do it yourself," Jacob frowned, putting the fork back on the plate.

Lillian reached a heavily bandaged arm over in hopes of taking the fork in her hand. She winced, suddenly dropping her arm, sending a bit of food flying by Alma.

"Thanks," she scowled, wiping bits of food from her clothes.

"I'm not even hungry anyway," Lillian huffed.

Jacob reached over to take the fork from the bed, bringing it back to the plate again. He scooped up a little to pop into his own mouth.

"If you're not going to eat it then I will," he smiled.

"Alright, I'm hungry." Lillian sighed, giving in to him.

He fed her a forkful at a time, giving himself one or two in-between.

"What a good girl you are," he teased.

"Shut up!" she snapped, nearly dropping the food from her mouth.

He laughed along with Alma. The three talked a little more, all getting to know each other that bit more, the three easily getting along with one another, more or less.

"So, you'll be returning to back to Yorkshire as soon as you're better?" Jacob asked.

Lillian nodded. "I hope so, though I don't know if I'll be welcomed back with open arms."

"How so?" he thought.

"I'm not one for patience. I seem to be the more…."

"Headstrong?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," she agreed.

"Evie says the same about me," he confessed.

She furrowed her brows at the name.

"His sister," Alma informed her.

"Oh, a sister." She now smiled quite amused.

"Yeah, the bane of my life." He frowned.

"Really, I was thinking it may be the other way around."

"Trust me Evie can be quite an annoyance when you get to know her."

Lillian lost herself to deep thinking.

"Everything alright?" Alma asked.

"I was just thinking of my sisters back home. I miss them already."

Jacob nodded, taking her hand. "Well as soon as you're better, you can get back to them."

Lillian nodded, was she really going to go back or would she start a new life here?


	4. The Bane In Life

Jacob stumbled on the train around early morning, a grin plastered on his face. Evie stirred, turning over to hear her twin swearing because he couldn't get his boots off. Not that he usually took them off to sleep, but there was something going on with him. Pulling herself from the bed, she headed to her brothers car.

"Where've you been?"

Jacob, taken by surprise with one leg raised as he tried to rid himself of his boot, toppled over, hitting the floor with a loud groan.

"Fuck, Evie, why'd you always do that!" he snarled while trying to pull himself up to rub his now quite sore back.

She ignored him, hands on hips, a deep scowl on her face. "I asked you a question," she snapped.

Jacob stood, pulled off his boot and threw it over near his sofa. "I've been at the hospital, why?" he growled, giving back the scowl.

Evie's features softened at this, but only by a little before she was ranting on again. "You've been gone for days and have only just come back. Anything could have happened to you!"

He frowned at her while pulling off his other boot. "Christ, Evie, you treat me like a fucking child!" he glared.

"Well if you didn't act like one, then I wouldn't bloody have too."

Oh, she was swearing now, she was pissed.

Jacob shook his head. "Are you quite done?" he questioned.

She crossed her arms at this. "I have been out there trying to stop Starrick from taking the bloody Shroud, while you're doing fuck knows what at the hospital." She glared.

Jacob took a breath to calm himself or else let hell loose. "I've been staying with a woman, if you must know."

Oh, yes, great choice of wording there. This would go down well now.

Evie's scowl grew darker at this. "Your fucking a woman, while I…."

A finger pointed right at her stopped her dead. "I never said I was going with her," he defended.

Evie's mouth opened to say something again.

"You have Greenie remember, taking the useless bastard out on day trips with you, nearly getting himself killed."

Evie saw red and before she knew it she had taken a swipe at her twin, leaving him with his head turned from her, a slight smile now forming on his shocked face.

He turned to her. "Alright that was a little out of line," he huffed. "But you can't just accuse me of fucking women while you work."

Her glare was still strongly set on her face, while her chest rose and fell with pent-up rage, but she would hear her brother out.

"She's not just any woman, but an Assassin." He explained. "I found her while I was out, not drinking, but searching before you say anything."

Evie sighed, rolling her eyes a little. "Get on with it."

Jacob nodded, taking off where he'd left. "I heard hooves on the cobbles, sounded as though they were in a hurry. I looked down and could see horses with riders, one was a bloody Templar. So I decided to stop them. Pulled out my gun, spooked the horses, the one at the back gets thrown off, thought nothing of it until I see the Templar quickly rush over to the other."

Evie's brows furrowed as she listened.

"I've now got my gun on the Templar. Obviously like the rest she'd welcome death. I look down at the other woman in her arms. She's out cold, blood soaked clothes, coming from her head and shoulder." He pointed these things out to her. "I asked if the Templar had done it, she told me it was Starrick."

Evie gasped slightly at this, finally getting the picture. "You're telling me that there was another Assassin here in London, and we never knew."

Jacob shook his head. "I got everything from the Templar. She told me about how she raided a train full of them, coming out worse mind you, hence why Starrick decided to tenderise her."

Evie shook her head at this. "Oh," was all she could say, finding herself speechless. "How is she now?"

Jacob shrugged. "A lot better than she was. Starrick had ripped her fingernails off, every one of them. Stabbed her in the shoulder and I've no idea what else. Alma told me she couldn't even walk as she dragged her out of there."

"Alma?" Evie asked.

"Templar that helped her, I gave her a job with the Rooks." He shrugged.

Evie's brows furrowed at this. "You gave her a job with the Rooks?"

He nodded while taking the half of loaf on his table. Tearing a bit off he placed it in his mouth. "Trust me on this, for once. The woman's a wanted criminal now."

"Don't talk with your mouthful," Evie scolded him, watching as he now swallowed.

"She lost her brother to an Assassin," he now added before ripping off another piece of bread to pop in his mouth.

"Well that would give her all the more reason to hate us. Jacob, I…."

He raised a hand to her, waiting while he swallowed again. "I think she liked her."

Evie gave a puzzled look. "Likes who?"

Jacob grinned. "I think the two have a thing for each other."

Evie couldn't help but laugh lightly at this. "Are you serious? Why would you just fall for someone when you're two opposing entities?"

Jacob shrugged. "I thought you knew about that, what with those history lessons from father. What was it again, Atiar – Altarair – Altiair…."

"Altair and Maria, yes I know."

"Yeah, that's the ones. Weird name," he shrugged while nearly spraying her with bread crumbs.

"Jacob," she scowled before thinking of the other. "There was also Arno and Elise."

"Arno," he laughed, "what's with the names."

"He's French, Jacob." Evie sighed with the click of her tongue. "The other is Syrian."

"Yeah, and I'm tired." He huffed as he stuffed the next piece of bread in his mouth.

Evie nodded and turned from him. "I'll let you rest up," she smiled before slipping from his car.

Jacob dropped back on his sofa, letting out a deep breath as he did so. He didn't want to ponder on his twin for too long and so downed the whiskey sitting on the safe before dropping back to rest up.

xXx

Evie had decided to take a walk around the city, clear her head a little, maybe go see Henry about the newcomer.

"Hey, you little bugger!" a woman yelled, now noticing her purse had gone. "Someone help me, please, that child just stole my money!"

Evie sighed but pulled herself into a run, the little one was a slippery one, darting here and there until reaching a crowded area. Evie thought of giving up, but the child broke free of the people and headed for an alleyway. Evie took chase, stopping suddenly as a couple of Rooks stood in his way, hands on their hips or crossed over there chest.

"Hand it over," a woman glared at the young boy.

"Please, miss, I need this." The young boy begged as Evie moved in closer.

He turned and panicked, pushing his way passed the Rooks.

"Little shit!" the woman shouted to him before turning to pick up the fallen purse.

"I'll take that," Evie smiled, catching the purse with ease as the Rook woman tossed it her way.

"You can always tell when they've stolen something," the woman smiled.

"Yes, because I'm always on their tail." Evie smirked, getting a laugh from the group. "Well then I'd better get this back. Thanks for the help, Anne."

The woman uncrossed her arms, nodding her head a little. Her shoulder length wavy hair following through which she eased back using her fingers as a comb. Evie turned to head off, but was stopped short as one of the enforcers called out to her.

"Miss Frye is it true?" the slightly older man asked.

She turned back to him. "Is what true?"

"That there's another Assassin here in London," a flat capped Rook finished for his friend.

"And that there's a Templar that's joined our ranks?" another asked.

Evie nodded a little. "That is what Jacob has informed me, but I have yet to see for myself."

The Rooks looked between themselves as Evie headed back.

"I believe this is yours."

The woman turned to her, seeing the purse in her hand. "Oh, thank you so much, miss. I would offer you something in return, but it's all I have."

"Just make sure to keep it safe from now on," she warned her, getting a nod from the woman as she held her purse in a tight grip.

After that had been settled, she now found herself slipping into the curio shop. She smiled at the man behind the counter.

"Yes, I believe so." Henry was heard as he quickly glanced her way with a smile.

"How wondrous," the woman beamed.

"Well, thank you for your time, young man." The older man nodded as he took his wife's hand in his.

"Oh, sorry to hold you up, young lady." The woman apologised as she smiled up at Evie.

"Take your time," she smiled back warmly as the couple glanced around the shop a little more.

"Miss Frye, what brings you here?" Henry asked in surprise as soon as she'd made her way over to him.

"I came to see you ab…." She was stopped as the older woman glance between the two.

"You picked a good looking one there," the woman smiled while jabbing Evie lightly in the side. "He reminds me of my husband all those years ago, smart and very handsome."

Henry blushed a little at the compliment, while Evie held in a laugh back.

"Come along, dear." The man sighed as he walked over to take his wife's hand. "Do excuse her."

Evie turned back to Henry, who now had his gaze on the table.

"They were nice," Evie smiled.

Henry cleared his throat, hoping the embarrassment had passed. However, Evie found it quite amusing.

xXx

Lillian heaved herself up from the bed, her body feeling like it truly wasn't hers anymore. She felt stiff and sore everywhere.

"How are we today?" the nurse smiled broadly at her.

"Can I leave this place yet?" she frowned.

"Very soon, my dear," the woman nodded.

"You will leave as soon as you are fit and well to do so," another stepped in.

Lillian didn't like her. She was a shorter woman, with the hair to match, round glasses set on her rather pointy nose. She was quite bossy and altogether unpleasant.

"What torture do you have for me today?" Lillian sighed.

"Do you not want to get better?" the woman asked.

Lillian looked down on herself. She'd been bedridden for a week or so. Her legs felt useless as she hadn't had the chance to use them until a small fracture in her right leg had fully healed.

"I want to walk again, so I can leave this damned place."

The nurse clicked her tongue. "It just so happens that is what I am here for."

Lillian looked up quite surprised.

"Nurse Ethel," she called looking over at another woman who'd not long ago been busy with something.

"Yes, matron?" she asked as she stepped over.

"I would like you and Nurse Mable to help teach this young lady to use her legs once again."

The woman nodded, now taking to the opposite side. Lillian was helped up with a grimace or so as the two then lead her across the room and back. She felt little, feeling like a toddler that had to learn her lessons again.

"That's good, you're making progress." They would encourage, not that it helped much, but it was there.

"Soon you'll be fit enough to leave," the nurse on her left smiled.

"Not soon enough though," Lillian thought as she pushed on.

"Alright that's enough for today," the matron ordered.

Lillian was once again led back to the bed, the two helping her back in.

"I'll never get out of here if your lessons are that short," she huffed.

The matron glared at her. "Miss Beaufort you can only push yourself so far."

"You clearly don't know me," Lillian scowled.

"If you so wish to be lying in a wooden box then so be it," the woman snapped.

Lillian crossed her arms, looking away like a scolded child.

"Evening," someone greeted, making Lillian and the nurses glance over.

"Jacob!" Lillian beamed, happy to have someone like him to speak to.

He took a seat next to the bed with the nurses now clearing out. "So, how are we today?" he smiled.

"I just had a five minute walk," she frowned. "I don't think they want me to leave this place."

He laughed at this. "Give it time. You were in quite a bad state you know."

She sank back into the pillows. "You have no idea how I want to be out there right now," she sighed, her eyes welling up.

Jacob took her hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "What about another five minute walk, then?"

She turned to him with a smile. "You'll help me?"

He shrugged. "What else am I here for," he grinned.

She quickly threw back the sheets for Jacob to see her long thin pale legs, which were covered in bruisers and near healed shallow cuts.

"Bloody hell!" he seethed while helping her up.

Lillian shrugged. She couldn't care less what she looked like so long as she was up and out of here. He helped her to her feet, feeling her rib cage beneath his fingers. One slightly raised higher than the rest, which sickened him more. Knowing she'd been through quite a bit, but didn't seem to want to lie down.

"You alright?" he asked, hoping he wasn't hurting her as she gasped slightly.

She nodded in return. "A little pain won't stop me, Mr Frye."

Jacob smiled, but deep down he knew Starrick was going to pay and he would be the one to deal the finishing blow.


	5. Should I Stay?

She couldn't say how good it was to be back in her Assassin attire once again, what with them being a second skin to her.

"Where are you staying?"

"With the Rooks," Alma replied, though not all that happy about it.

Lillian nodded. "Where did you stay before?"

"I had a room with, Nora."

Lillian said nothing to this, partly wondering if they were together.

"This way little'uns," a woman was heard from a nearby warehouse.

"There's still a child on the second floor," a woman in a long black coat announced as she stood up from dropping from said floor.

"We'll take care of it, Miss Frye." The enforcer nodded, turning back to see the Rooks beating up the Blighters.

The woman named Miss Frye headed off, leaving the Rooks to do the rest.

"Alright clear these bastards out!" the enforcer ordered.

"Is that…" Lillian thought to ask.

"The Assassins sister," Alma nodded beside her.

Lillian watched the woman disappear before following Alma on.

"Need any help?" Alma asked the enforcer.

He turned to her, giving a smile. "Alma, I'm guessing. Once Templar, now Rook."

She didn't look much amused by it as he was.

"There's a kid hidden upstairs, won't come out. Wanna see if you can help," he pointed, laughing a little as he went on. "Be a bit of a downgrade from the things you're used to though."

Alma crossed her arms. "I've done some pretty nasty stuff, I know. But it won't compare to you."

"Templars are fucking scum," he spat.

"Let's not start a fight," Lillian now intervened.

The enforcer turned. "And who the fuck are you?"

A blade sprang from the gauntlet on her arm, letting to man know who she was.

"So, you're the new Assassin they've been saying about," he smiled smugly.

"I am, and if I were you I'd shut that mouth of yours before it gets sewn up."

The man glared at her, the Rooks all looking on.

"Oi," a woman shouted from above, getting the pairs attention. "You any good with kids?"

Lillian headed upstairs, following behind Alma, who walked over to the crates to see a small figure hidden behind them.

"Come out now, child." She called.

The small figure shifted slightly, hiding herself more.

"Bloody little…." Alma fumed, turning to a smiling Assassin. "You try."

"Me, with a face like mine?" she asked.

"Nothing wrong with that face, love." One of the men winked.

Lillian shook her head slightly, taking her place in front of the crates.

"Hey there little one," she softly called to her. "All the bad people are gone now."

The child hid again.

Lillian looked disappointed. "I told you it wouldn't work."

"Looks like we'll just have to move all these crates then," a Rook complained.

"You're not serious about that, are you?"

The man nodded.

"They weigh a fucking ton."

"Then how else will we get her out?"

Lillian crouched down, looking through the crates again.

"No one's here to hurt you," she soothed, trying to coax the child out.

The young girl kept hidden.

"I'm quite scary aren't I with this ugly scar on my face," she smiled.

The child shifted slightly, peeking round to take a look, but still wouldn't move.

Lillian pulled back, looking to the Rooks. "I tried."

She was just about to stand and give up, when she felt small hands reach out, arms wrapping around her neck. Carefully, she stood with the young girl now in her arms.

"I'll take her," the woman from earlier gestured, holding out her arms.

Lillian tried to hand her over, but the child latched on, crying out if she was moved.

"Looks like you're stuck with her now," Alma smirked.

"Go with the nice lady," Lillian encouraged.

"No. I want to stay with you," the child protested.

"You trust me?" she asked.

The child nodded against her.

"Then go with the lady," she told her.

"No," the child cried.

"Please," she thought she'd now ask, rubbing the child's back softly.

The young girl sniffled, but finally allowed herself to be taken by the other woman.

"There we go," the Rook woman smiled, taking the crying child in her arms now.

Lillian waved her off, sadness washing over her at the sight. The Rooks cleared out the Blighters, some of which had decided on taking up the green coat rather than the red and going to prison.

"Boss will be pleased," another enforcer smirked at the newly required recruits.

The Rooks threw them a coat each, watching as they threw off their old ones to pull on the new.

"Alright, you're now a part of the Rooks."

The men and women nodded, hearing cheers from the rest. The Rooks were growing and the Blighters were falling.

xXx

Later that day found Lillian roaming the streets with Alma.

"There's an inn just there," she pointed.

Lillian looked a little nervous by it all.

"What's up? Got no money?"

Lillian shook her head. "I have the money, it's just I've not been away from home this long."

Alma nodded. "London's a big city, not like what you're used to."

"It can be a bit much to someone coming from the countryside, yes."

Alma shrugged, she wouldn't know. She'd lived in London her whole life.

They headed inside the inn. A man stood looking at them bored like. "What can I do ya for?" he asked.

"I need a room," Lillian told him.

"25 guineas a week," he informed her.

Lillian signed her name in the book, taking the key the man handed her before she was lead to her room.

"This'll be your room," he told her, showing her around the place.

It was an elegant small room, which she would be glad of for a few days.

"She wiv ya?" he then asked.

"No!"

"Yes."

The man looked between the two. "Yes or no?" he frowned.

Alma looked to Lillian, who replied with a "yes."

"Then its 30," he now added.

"That's fine," Lillian nodded.

The man gave a bit of a smile before turning to head out.

"You want me to stay with you?" Alma asked in bewilderment.

"Do you not want to stay with me?" Lillian questioned, wondering if she'd maybe pushed the poor woman into it.

Alma shook her head, thankfully.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me from that awful place."

Alma shook her head. "You don't need to."

Lillian sighed. "That was a big thing you did for me."

Alma dropped down on the bed, giving it a test. "Starrick's a foul hearted bastard. He deserves whatever's coming to him."

Lillian nodded, joining Alma on the bed.

Alma turned to her. "So, is this a couple night stay?"

Lillian shrugged. "I want nothing more than to go back home, but…." She trailed off.

Alma took her hand, giving it a squeeze.

Lillian smiled at her. "But I have you," she beamed.

The two settled in for the night before heading out again.

"I don't much miss my old life anymore," Alma shrugged.

"Being part of the Assassin gang changing you?" Lillian smiled.

"You could say that."

"Oi, whatcha doin' on our turf?"

The pair turned to be met with a group of Blighters.

"This 'ere's our turf," another added until noticing the woman on the left.

"Turned traitor, did we?" one sneered.

"Yeah, wait 'til Thomas hears of this."

Alma gave them a glare, unfazed by the lesser lackeys.

"I looked up to you, Alma." A woman snapped before whistling.

Hurried footsteps could now be heard, closing in on them.

"Well, what have we here?"

"Run," Alma warned.

"What and leave you," Lillian protested. "I don't think so."

"We don't take kindly to killing our own, but seen as you've allied yourself with the Assassins." Thomas, a high ranked Templar sneered as he looked the once Templar over.

"Piss off, Thomas!" Alma snarled, pushing him from her.

"You were never all that fun," he sighed. "Alright lads, get it done."

The Blighters encircled the pair, each brandishing their blades.

"Time to die," they taunted.

xXx

Jacob was bored, so bored in fact he was actually helping out Clara and the kids.

"Thanks Mr Frye," Clara smiled.

He nodded, now turning to leave.

"Fucking traitor!"

Upon hearing the shouts, Jacob had now climbed the nearby roof and was looking down on the fight going on below.

"Alright, time to end this." He frowned, taking out two unsuspecting victims as he dropped.

Lillian took out what she could, Alma fairing no better. Jacob on the other hand was cutting them down like paper cards.

"No please," the Templar begged, now pinned under the aggressive Assassin.

Jacob laced into him, the man's face soon becoming slick with blood. When he was done, he let the man drop, turning to the women, he gave a worried look.

"No injuries?" he asked.

Alma cradled her arm, which the Assassin suddenly took note. He gave her arm a looking over, seeing that her shoulder had been dislocated.

"Common injury," he shrugged. "Bugger to be on the receiving end though."

"Just get it done," Alma hissed.

He nodded, taking her arm and pulling it up.

"You ready?" he asked.

She nodded, biting her lip.

"Good," Jacob smirked as he quickly pulled it back into place.

"Fuck!" Alma cursed out loud, but was soon relieved.

"You look like you could use a drink," Lillian smiled.

"Glad you brought that up. I'm dying for a pint," Jacob smirked.

"Shouldn't you be doing something right about now?"

They all looked over to see, "Evie," Jacob beamed, raising his arms. "What a pleasant surprise."

Evie glared at him as she moved closer.

"So you're the bane of his life," Lillian greeted.

Evie turned to her brother, glare intensifying.

"What?" he asked.

She said nothing, letting Lillian introduce herself.

"I'm Lillian Beaufort."

"Evie Frye," the woman replied. "I heard what happened with Starrick."

Lillian nodded. "It was my fault. I should have never taken on a train full of Templars."

Evie looked to the scar lining the younger woman's face. "That's not recent?"

Lillian lowered her head. It would seem everyone seemed to have an interest in her downfall.

"I was young and foolish, seeking out an enemy far stronger and wittier than I was. I was too drunk on revenge for my father."

Evie said nothing against it, instead insisted on that pint.

"Really Evie," Jacob beamed.

"Shut up before I change my mind," she snapped.

Lillian smiled. It looked as though she may just get on well with the pair. They headed for the nearest pub, Jacob getting the round of drinks, much to his dismay. Light conversation took hold not long after, the four chatting. To anyone else it would seem as they were best friends from the start.

"We may have work for you, if you're staying?" Evie asked.

Lillian swallowed her mouthful of bitter.

"Being in a bed for weeks on end has lessened my mood, but I would very much like to get back into working again."

"Good. I think with you and Alma here, we will be unstoppable." Jacob smirked.

Lillian nodded, still unsure of whether or not she was staying.


End file.
